infamousfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Oko13/brudnopis
Zeke Jedediah Dunbar- Kompan i najlepszy przyjaciel Cole'a. Biografia Wczesne życie O wczesnym życiu Zeke wiadomo niewiele, poza tym że kilka lat przed wybuchem razem że swoim najlepszym kumplem Colem ćwiczył sztukę parkouru w zalanym mieście New Marais i najprawdopodobniej Zeke też był rowerowym gonicę podobnie jak jego przyjaciel Cole'a Wybuch Zeke: O nie, to terroryści! Uciekaj do mostu Cole! Dalej! Ruszaj się! Rusz tyłek Cole! Most się wali! -Zeke ostrzega przyjaciela Gdy doszło do wybuchu Dunber wiedział że jego przyjaciel znajdował się gdzieś w okolicy wybuchu dlatego od razu zadzwonił do swojego przyjaciela i zapytał się go o jego stan zdrowia i powiadomił go że ma uciekać do dzielnicy neonów. A po zawiadomieniu przyjaciela pobiegł po Trish. A następnie razem z Trish czekał na Cole'a po drugiej stronie mostu, po paru chwilach oczekiwania gdy zobaczył rannego przyjaciela który po przejściu przez most stracił przytomność od razu przy bieg do przyjaciela. Kwarantanna Zeke: Spróbuj usmażyć tamte kukły. Wszędzie pęta się mnóstwo czubków, lepiej przekonajmy się, jakim jesteś pakerem. -Zeke namawia przyjaciela żeby poćwiczył umiejętność korzystania że swoich mocy 14 dni po wybuchu kwarantanny Zeke'omi padły akumulatory a ten zanudzony komiksem zapytał się przewodnika czy ich mu on nie naładuje a ten zgodził się i naładował mu je trzy a po nich Cole zgodnie z prośbą Zeke'a usmażył kukły.Chwilę później nad Empire City przeleciał samolot transportowy który utrzymywał bardzo niski pułap.Parę chwil później w telewizji leciał głos przetrwania który powiadomił mieszkańców Empire City o rzucie jedzenia na Archer Square.Dwójka przyjaciół po zejściu z dachu najpierw pobiegła po broń dla Zeke'a ukrytej na parkingu a po zdobyciu broni ruszyli w stronę Archer. Po dotarciu do miejsca wrzutu okazało się że paczka spadła na wysoki i trudno dostępny pomnik jednak dla Cole'a to nie był większy problem. Ale niestety po ściągnięciu paczki zaatakowali żniwiarze. Jednak dla Cole'a z małą pomocą Zeka'a nie byli oni większym wyzwaniem. A po pokonaniu ostatniego żniwiarza nic nie stało im na przeszkodzie do jedzienia. Już po tym wszystkim na wielkim ekranie leciała kolejna audycja głosu przetrwania, ale jednak ono spowodowała że mieszkańcy miasta znienawidzili MacGrath i zaczęli go obwiniać o wybuch. A nawet chwilami atakowali go i próbowali go ukamienować. Ucieczka Gdy ludzi byli coraz bardziej agresywni w stosunku do Cole'a, Zeke i Człowiek gniazdko zaplanowali ucieczkę po przez most Stampton. A przed mostem zobaczyli grupę protestujących ludzi a przed nimi odziały SWAT uzbrojone w pałki po rozprawieniu się z strażnikami i otworzeniu paru bram dotarli do ściany karabinów maszynowych, a wtedy został otworzony ogień do wszystkich ludzi którzy próbowali uciec. Zeke nie mając gdzie uciec pognał rozbił bramę jednostki dekontaminacyjne i popłynął do portu myśląc że jego najlepszy przyjaciel zginął. Gdy dotarł do lądu zaczął czekać w nadziej że jego przyjaciel przeżył. Parę chwil później zobaczył swojego przyjaciela i w drodze na dach Zeke'a Cole opowiedział Zeke'omi wszystko co się stało na moście. ........................ Po tym jak Cole wyjaśnij Zeke'om wszystko co się stało na moście Zeke zaczyna wymyślać coraz to nowsze teorie spiskowe dotyczące Kuli Promieni, Moyi, i różnych organizacji działających w strefie kwarantanny. Zeke też będzie dosyć często wykonywał telefony do Cole'a powiadamiając go o różnych teoriach spiskowych, o tym jak ,mieszkańcy miasta reagują na Cole'a,o tym co go dzisiaj spotkało,lub będzie przytaczał różne postacie. czasami też będzie potrzebował pomocy od przewodnika lub poprostu zaprosi człowieka gniazdko na dach by pogadać. Poszukiwanie Aidena Kategoria:Brudnopisy